A. Chronic Fatigue Syndrome
Palca, Science, 249:1240-1241 (1990) and Palca, Science, 254:1726-1728 (1991) describe attempts to identify a causative agent for chronic fatigue syndrome.
DeFreitas et al., Chemical Abstracts, 114: Abstract No. 205331c (1991) describes retroviral sequences related to human T lymphotropic virus type 2 in patients with chronic fatigue immune dysfunction syndrome.
Gupta et al., Scandinavian Journal of Immunology, 33:319-327 (1991) describes a comprehensive immunological analysis of chronic fatigue syndrome. The analysis of cell mediated and antibody mediated immunity was performed in 20 patients with chronic fatigue syndrome and 20 age and sex matched healthy controls.
B. Culture Techniques
Werner, Lancet, II:258-259 (1979) describes the isolation of foamy viruses from patients with de Quervain Thyroiditis and the detection of a cytopathic effect.
Freshney, Culture of Animal Cells: A Manual of Basic Technique, pp. 127-136 (Alan R. Liss Inc., 1987) describes the maintenance of cell cultures and states that four factors indicate the need for replacement of culture medium: (1) a drop in pH; (2) high cell concentration; (3) cell types such as transformed cells, continuous cell lines and some embryonic cells that deteriorate rapidly at high cell densities; and (4) morphological deterioration of the cell such as granularity around the nucleus, cytoplasmic vacuolation, and rounding up of the cells with detachment from the substrate.
DiLuca et al., Virology, 175:199-210 (1990) describes the replication of viral and cellular DNA in human herpesvirus 6-infected cells and the use of medium RPMI 1640 containing 10% fetal calf serum.
Ablashi et al., International Journal of Cancer, 42:787-791 (1988) describes the use of human hematopoietic cell lines for the propagation of HBLV (human herpesvirus 6) in RPMI 1640 supplemented with 10% FBS and antibiotics.
Rethwilm et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 18:733-738 (1990) describes an infectious molecular clone (pHSRV) of the human spumaretrovirus (HSRV). pHSRV derived virus produced foamy virus typical cytopathie effects in susceptible cultures.